


Shared Sin

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She damned them all with that kiss on Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Return Of The Jedi_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "voyeurism", and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=15690#cmt15690) "Leia/Luke/Han, so Luke is Leia's brother, and of course she'd never touch him. Again. But that's no reason she can't watch while Han has his way with him, right?".

Leia feels the ripple in the air, the Force shimmering around them. Luke is radiant with it, a shining beacon of life, but with his dazed eyes and swollen lips he does not need the Force to be beautiful. His neck is stained pink by the warmth under his skin as his head tips back, and Leia’s mouth feels dry. 

She wants to press her lips there. She wants to _taste_ him. But she cannot; he is her brother, such a touch between them is forbidden.

It’s not forbidden to Han, however. She glances at him, and she may not share a Force-bond with him in the same way she does with Luke, but Han is sharper, more experienced, and he’s quick to recognise what she wants. A smirk grows on his face, and when he pushes his mouth to the curve of Luke’s neck, she catches a glimpse of white teeth grazing the skin and thinks, yes, she would have done the same. She would have sucked heat to the surface like Han is doing, she would have left shallow indentations in the shape of bite marks along the column of Luke’s throat.

She pushes the thought at Luke - she cannot be as articulate as him through the Force, not yet, but he understands her all the same, groaning and clutching at Han’s shoulders.

Han shoots her a mock-glare. “Hey, stop getting him riled up,” he growls. “This is supposed to be _my_ show.”

Leia smiles, spreading her hands out before her in a gesture of peace. She is sat apart from them, perched on a chair beside the bed. Close enough that she could reach forward, brush the hair from either of their foreheads, yet still clearly separate from the tangle of their bodies.

It is not enough of a distance. She _knows_ it is not enough. Leia should not be here, Luke should not be a part of her and Han’s relationship. But it is too late, has been from the moment they met and she felt that pull to Luke without understanding what it was.

She damned them all with that kiss on Hoth. Or perhaps earlier, on the Death Star, with a kiss for luck before they swung across that chasm, a kiss that was intended to be innocent but marked the start of their descent into this twisted debauchery. 

But she _loves_ Luke. As a friend, as a brother, and as more. And she feels his love echoed back at her, so earnest and overwhelming and such a part of his soul that it could never be wrong.

And then there’s Han. He is her everything, the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. He adores her, and he adores Luke, and together they’ve found a balance, a way to sate all their passions without Leia or Luke crossing that invisible line that forbids them from touching each other in such a way.

Luke’s bare legs wrap around Han’s waist, and Leia’s eyes narrow, her own thighs pressing together. Han’s hair is darker with sweat, his expression teasing as he looks down at Luke fondly. 

“You ready, kid?” he asks, and Luke and Leia nod in unison. Usually that would earn them an eye roll, at least, and perhaps one of Han’s never-ending supply of smart comments about twins. But he’s too focused right now, preening a little under Leia’s gaze as he pulls at Luke’s thigh.

She watches the shift of muscles across his back, the curve of his spine, and then she feels it. The phantom sensation of pressure, the feeling of being _opened_ , as Han pushes into Luke’s body and Luke shares the pleasure with her. Her thighs press together harder; she’s wet and aching beneath her dress. She feels each inch of Han’s cock as he moves carefully slow, watches the way Luke swallows at the air as he’s stretched, hears the soft grunt Han can’t hold back. 

Leia’s trembling by the time Han’s fully seated within Luke’s body, her fingers digging into the arms of her chair. Han glances at her, and he shudders as if the open lust on her face has struck him like a physical blow. Luke moans beneath him at the movement, and Han swallows, gaze darting between them both. Torn between who to look at, who to admire, and Leia draws herself together, raising her chin regally. 

“ _Take_ him,” she tells Han with all the bearing of a princess, and he grins wolfishly at her tone.

She sighs as they begin to move together, bodies rolling and undulating like waves on the shore. Some nights she will touch herself as she watches them, but tonight she does not want the distraction. They are gorgeous together, and Leia does not want to miss a single detail. 

An image fills her mind, projected from Luke as he follows her thoughts, of Han’s face buried between her legs, her naked torso arching beneath him and her fingers in his hair. A worthy idea, one Leia always enjoys, and she lets him feel the glow of her appreciation. But her own release will wait until she has felt the flare of Luke’s climax through their bond, until she has heard that final groan from Han’s lips when his hips snap forward one last time.

She will see them through to completion, growing wetter for every noise that falls from their lips.

They are truly damned, all of them. But they are damned _together_ , and Leia cannot imagine a life without this shared sin.


End file.
